Estación
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Se siente tonta, y a la vez ridícula. Enamorarse así era imposible. Si tan sólo él no estuviera viéndola tan profundamente, tal vez podría reírse y decirse que era cierto, que esto no era amor, solo atracción.


_Se siente tonta, y a la vez ridícula. Enamorarse así era imposible. Si tan sólo él no estuviera viéndola tan profundamente, tal vez podría reírse y decirse que era cierto, que esto no era amor, solo atracción._

**"Estación"**

Sakura H./Naruto U.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tac, tac, tac._

En ese momento, deseo no haberse puesto tacones altos."_8:45_" Sus pisadas eran profundas, y la planta del pie parecía arder en cada paso que daba. El vestido blanco revoloteaba con frescura ante las brisas de verano, y sus cabellos de inusual color rosa se removían graciosos mientras corría hacia la estación del tren.

"_Se hace tarde, se hace tarde_" piensa mientras se apresura dando enormes zancadas. Era su primer día de trabajo en la cafetería sureña, y presentía que a este paso, sería el último. El señor Inuzuka, su jefe, no era alguien a quien se le podría llamar paciente.

"_Dios mío"_ Si no se hubiese descompuesto su despertador, si tan sólo Ino no hubiera dejado las llaves del auto en la casa de Sai; tal vez estaría tranquilamente repartiendo órdenes y recibiendo propinas en el establecimiento. La verdad, el trabajo como camarera parecía serle agradable, cómodo y hasta se atrevía a decir que el más indicado para ganar dinero extra en estas vacaciones. Y más aun, teniendo a varias de sus amigas como compañeras de trabajo.

Sin embargo, a estas alturas lo más probable es que la despidan. Porque las tardanzas estaban prohibidas y vedadas, y la verdad, necesitaba el empleo como Sai necesitaba un psiquiatra.

_Tac. Tac._

Resbala en una de las gradas, pero no le importa. Levanta las manos. — ¡Llegue!— No puede evitar gritar de alegría. Sin embargo, su euforia rápidamente se desvanece de su rostro al notar las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. Un suave color carmín se apodera de sus mejillas mientras que con la cabeza gacha se aproxima a la estación.

Abre los labios inconscientes. Había esperado encontrarse con trenes eléctricos, edificios colosales y una sala de espera llena de papeleo, computadoras y gente. Pero los vagones de carbón y las pinceladas rusticas expresaban lo contrario. Las bodegas y vagones parecían ser sacados de los cuadros de antaño. Matices labriegas, que variaban del marrón al crema adornaban el lugar.

Pensó por unos segundos, que se encontraba en una época diferente. Antigua.

— ¿A dónde se dirige señorita?— La joven recepcionista se inclina hacia la delgada línea de vidrio, despertándola de sus ensoñaciones. Desde su interior, agradece que la fila sea corta, nunca le había gustado esperar.

— ¿Señorita?—Repite la joven. Sakura abre los ojos levemente y contesta con voz atropellada

— Ah, mm…un momento—"aquí_ debe de estar_" piensa con nerviosismo. Introduce la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un papel amarillo arrugado. Las letras se veían difusas debido a su extremo doblez. Apoya su nariz en la hoja, tratando de leerla.

— A la estación 2-B— Responde mientras pasa por debajo de la ventanilla el dinero. La joven moza sonríe amable y le entrega una especie de ticket, de tamaño grande y con el símbolo de una hoja en la parte inferior. Lo aprieta en sus manos y quiere sonreír, porque advierte que un peso se le ha salido de encima.

Cuando ya siente que puede relajarse en paz, abraza con fuerza su maleta, dejándose caer en una de las banquitas blancas. Levanta la cabeza, mientras esperaba la venida del tren que la llevaría a su trabajo. Matices azules y celestes pintaban el cielo de la ciudad. "_Konoha es hermosa_" piensa y en efecto lo es. No es una ciudad metrópoli, es mas podría definirlo como un lugar tranquilo y pueblerino. Sin embargo, mudarse aquí fue lo mejor que había hecho en años. Alejarse del estrés, el tráfico y los gases tóxicos de Nueva York resultaba bueno por un tiempo.

"Los pasajeros que se dirigen a la estación 2-B se les avisa que su partida saldrá dentro de 5 minutos" Se escucha por los altoparlantes, y Sakura no puede hacer más que suspirar del alivio. Era mejor inventar una excusa al señor Inuzuka, si no quería perder el empleo. Decirle que había sufrido un accidente estaba bien. Solo le faltaría un informe médico y un brazo roto.

Pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un desconocido, quien pisa descarado su pie causándole un repentino dolor.

Quiere gritar y tal vez darle un puñete, pero la vergüenza y los transeúntes observando la abstienen de hacerlo. Con expresión de enfado, aprieta los nudillos y se levanta del asiento abruptamente. Camina cojeando hacia donde se encuentra el tipo, quien parecía estar hablando por celular.

Lo único que puede ver Sakura, es su amplia espalda y sus cabellos bañados de un color dorado. Su mirada jade se entrecierra, deseando tal vez, ser en estos momentos invisible, y golpearlo sin temor a ser vista.

Pero sabe que es ridículo, así que decide enfrentarse como adolescente que era. Lo agarra del hombro tan fuerte, que él lanza un gruñido de dolor y se inclina.

— Hey tu, aquí — Y el pobre hombre, porque no era un niño ni un adolescente, si no un ejecutivo, se gira hacia atrás y observa en primera una mata rosa lanzar chispas por los ojos, pero luego, tras enfocar su vista, observa que solo es más que una niña de cabellos color chicle que parece estar enfadada.

— ¿Qué pasa?— quiere ser cordial, pero la mirada lanza fuego de aquella peculiar muchachita no le permite.

Sakura debía admitir que era guapo, lo cual lo hacía peligroso. _Tanta belleza debía ser un pecado_, piensa mientras siente sus piernas temblarle, no sabe si del nerviosismo, del cansancio o de las dos cosas.

Sus ojos azules parecían lagunas cristalinas o tal vez, un cielo despejado, no lo sabía con exactitud. Todo en él, sus labios, sus cabellos, sus llamativos ojos, hacia que ella se sintiera terriblemente incomoda, llegando al punto de fastidiarle.

— Me pisaste el pie— Y su voz se hace chiquita, inquieta, temerosa. Sakura no desea verlo a los ojos, porque sabe que se perdería en ellos. Pero desea también al mismo tiempo, que él le levante su mentón y lo obligue a hacerlo, porque siente maripositas en el estómago y aunque lo niegue también siente que se ha enamorado. A primera vista, al primer segundo.

Se siente tonta, y a la vez ridícula. Enamorarse así era imposible. Si tan sólo él no estuviera viéndola tan profundamente, tal vez podría reírse y decirse que era cierto, que esto no era amor, solo atracción.

— Perdón, no era mi intención— Y se disculpa, como todo un caballero bajado de uno de esos cuentos de príncipes y castillos. De ficción. De un momento a otro parece sonreír y ella, si, la chica del vestido blanco y las piernas tambaleantes también lo hace.

— Me llamo Sakura—Y se olvida del dolor, de estar con un tacón roto, de que su vagón se fue, y del señor inuzuka, que tal vez ya la halla despedido. Levanta su maleta y trata de no parecer ruda, como siempre lo ha sido.

— Me llamo Naruto, _ttebayo_— Y la chica de cabellos rosas se da cuenta que a pesar de los años, a pesar de parecer ser alguien importante de negocios, se manifiesta alegre, sincero e infantil. Algo en ella hizo _clic _y esperó que también en él, haya pasado lo mismo.

— Uhm… creo que se fue el tren—Y se rasca la nuca, con cierta vergüenza en su adorable rostro que hace a Sakura suspirar en silencio. Se recoge uno de sus mechones rosas, y trata de parecer avergonzada, aunque la verdad poco le importa ahora ser despedida o no.

— Si…— No sabe que mas decirle, porque teme parecer desesperada. Tampoco quiere mostrarse gritona, molestosa y parlanchina, por lo que mantiene la boca cerrada mientras espera a que el diga algo, o por lo menos, sonría.

Abraza con fuerza su maleta otra vez, tratando de liberarse del molestoso nerviosismo y el golpeteo que siente en su pecho. Pero no se va, y parece quedarse durante un buen rato.

De repente, el hombre de mirada encantadora parece sonreír nuevamente, aunque el sonrojo en sus bronceadas mejillas le da un aspecto extraño. La Haruno presiente que no es nada bueno, y la verdad tenía razón.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

— Será mejor que me valla, mi novia debe de estar esperándome, hoy día Hinata-chan cumple 19 años— Y con un rápido beso en su mejilla se aleja, tan rápido como apareció.—Espero verte de nuevo Sakura-Chan— Alza las manos, y su voz suena lejana.

— A…adiós—Pronuncia para sí misma. Se encoge de hombros mientras piensa que la tal Hinata tenía suerte. Ella apenas tenía 16 años, eso no lo hacía exactamente una cría, pero tampoco una mujer. Adivinaba que Naruto tendría unos 20.

Pensar en edades era ridículo. Después de todo no fue por eso que el Rubio se fue. Fue por la tal Hinata. Su novia.

Suspira mientras se apoya en una de las paredes. Observa como el hombre a quien ama se aleja a paso rápido, con aquella sonrisa embobada que lo hace ver tan bello, tan perfecto. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenia para que esa sonrisa fuera únicamente suya. Solo para ella.

— Sakura, ¿quieres que te de un aventón? —Y apareció Sai, quien con aquella sonrisa fingida y vacía la hacía desesperar.

— Da igual—Se sentía boba, quería llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo, pero solo puedo gruñir y sentarse como una niña engreída en el auto.

Observó desde la ventana del convertible, como aquella parada de trenes se perdía de su vista, y tal vez, en sus recuerdos.

— ¿Sabes que hoy día, la prima de mi amigo, Hinata cumple años?

— Cállate Sai.

* * *

**Notas del Autor**: Quise probar algo nuevo. En la escritura (que no me convencio del todo) y en el paring

Es mi primer Narusaku, aunque claro no tan romántico como me lo esperaba. Tal vez esta bien advertir que hay un poco de Oc Sakura. Y un poco de Naruhina. Y bueno, tambien avisar que es un oneshot.

Besos.


End file.
